Pessoa que mais gosto
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: Eu vou te esperar. Eu sempre fui. Sem você, eu não consigo. Eu sempre soube. SasuSaku Amigo Secreto MDF: Feliz Natal, Dora Miller!


**Pessoa que eu mais gosto  
**_Por DM Tayashi_

-

_Feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo, Dora Miller!_

-

-

-

-

_Ne, Sasuke-kun..._

_..._

_Não ligo se você não concorda..._

_..._

_Mas você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto, Sasuke-kun!_

-

-

-

"Anda, Sakura-chan, vamos comer ramen!"

Ele observava de longe todos seus movimentos; Quando ela cuidava de algum paciente, treinava, ou simplesmente tentava ser feliz.

Com alguém que certamente a faria feliz.

_Alguém que não era ele._

Ela gritava agora alto para Naruto parar de puxá-la, senão ela iria acabar sem braço.

_Alguém que não era a pessoa que ela mais gosta._

-

-

-

"Sakura, eu preciso falar com você."

Os dois levantaram os olhos de seus pratos e olharam para o moreno.

"Tem que ser agora, Sasuke?" – Ele sentiu um arrepio por não ouvir o sufixo.

Ele assentiu, sem nunca tirar seus olhos dela.

"TEME!"

"Hn?"

Naruto bateu as palmas das mãos na mesa e se levantou. – "Nós estamos COMENDO, não percebeu?"

"Percebi."

O loiro sentou novamente e observou a interação entre os dois.

Ele conseguia ver, bem no fundo do olhar dela, um leve brilho de esperança em suas esmeraldas; Já na cara de Sasuke... Bom, ele não conseguia ver nada, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa ali.

-

-

-

_Você ainda gosta dela... Não é...?_

_A chuva estava agora diminuindo, mas nenhum dos dois fazia questão de sair debaixo do toldo._

_Não._

_Não...?_

_..._

_..._

_Ele se levantou – Eu não sou a pessoa que vai faze-la feliz._

_Você é o único que pode faze-la feliz. Você é quem ela mais gosta._

_..._

_..._

-

-

-

"Seja rápido, Sasuke."

Ela voltou seu olhar para ele, que estava olhando pra frente, para a chuva que tinha começado a cair.

"Tem alguma coisa errada." – Ele não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que ela estava com o cenho franzido.

"Como assim?"

Ela recuou um passo quando ele virou-se para ela.

"Você disse que eu era a pessoa que você mais gostava" – Seus olhos estavam cravados nela e, por algum motivo, ela não conseguia dar as costas e sair andando. – "E não o Naruto."

"Você _era_, Sasuke." – O olhar dela endureceu – "Já pensou em quanto tempo se passou desde que você foi embora...?"

"Você disse que ia me esperar."

Ela arregalou os olhos.

_Ele estava ouvindo...?_

"Eu voltei... Você disse que ia me esperar."

-

-

-

_Eu vou te esperar._

_Ele apenas observava de longe._

_Não importa quanto tempo... Nem o que aconteça..._

_..._

_..._

_Eu vou te esperar._

-

-

-

"Não é o bastante."

Os olhos dele se fecharam.

"Só... Você ter voltado... Não é o bastante."

"Eu nunca fui, Sakura."

"E eu sempre estive aqui, Sasuke."

"E por isso eu nunca fui." – Ele voltou seu corpo inteiramente para ela.

"...?"

"Você estava aqui. Por isso eu nunca fui embora."

Ela se recusava a olhar para ele. Não podia... Não de novo...!

"Sem você, eu não consigo."

-

-

-

_Ne, Sasuke-kun..._

_Hn._

_Com você aqui, apesar de tudo._

_..._

_Sem você, eu não consigo, Sasuke-kun._

-

-

-

Não queria admitir, mas doía vê-la sofrendo por causa dele.

Sabia que fazia tempo desde tudo que aconteceu, assim como sabia que ela provavelmente o havia esquecido.

Ou talvez, apenas desculpas para deixa-la sozinha de novo.

"Porque você sempre me faz chorar, Sasuke?"

"Porque você chora por mim."

Estavam agora frente a frente.

"Ne, Sakura-chan!"

Os dois sabiam que Naruto estava ali, mas não conseguiam romper a fina linha que mantinha o olhar preso um no outro.

"Eu estou indo embora." – Ela pareceu acordar.

"O quê? Mas porque, Naruto?"

"Eu já fiz a minha parte." – Sasuke levantou o canto do lábio, na tentativa de um sorriso – "Eu te ajudei a esperar."

Ela olhou quando Naruto saiu correndo, mas não percebeu os olhos dele molhados.

-

-

-

_Você sempre vai ganhar de mim, de um jeito ou de outro._

_Hn?_

_Não importa o quão forte eu fique, o quão desenvolvidas estejam minhas técnicas... Você sempre vai estar um passo a frente._

_..._

_Você tem uma coisa que eu não tenho._

_Você tem o coração da Sakura-chan._

-

-

-

"Porque, Sasuke, só me diga porque!"

Ele se aproximou.

"Me diz porque você não me deixa te esquecer—"

...Três passos de distância...

"--não me deixa parar de pensar nesses malditos olhos escuros e nesse sorriso que tira meu fôlego—"

...Dois passos...

_Ele já conseguia escutar o coração dela batendo com a simples proximidade._

_Assim como ele já não conseguia negar o quão—_

_(atraído, perdido, descontrolado)_

"—não me deixa esquecer essa parte da minha vida—"

...Um passo...

_(Perdidamente, loucamente, profundamente)_

"—não me deixa tentar ser feliz sem você..."

Ela terminou a frase com um sussurro e ele estava agora a centímetros de seu rosto.

_--apaixonado ele estava por ela._

"Porque você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto."

-

_Sem você, eu não consigo._

-

_Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto, Sasuke-kun!_

-

_Eu gosto do seu sorriso._

_Eu gosto do vermelho de suas bochechas, assim como gosto do brilho de seus olhos._

(ela o abraçou por trás)

_Tudo isso é meu._

-

_Você é inteira e completamente minha._

_Eu sempre fui._

_Eu sempre soube._

-

-

Ele via brilhos dourados nos orbes verdes; Ela conseguia ver sua alma refletida nos olhos negros.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos – macios, brilhantes – róseos dela.

Ela conseguiu sentir o cheiro dele melhor. Cheiro de sangue, de morte, de vingança.

_Ela acabou de descobrir qual sua fragrância favorita._

Passou sua mão calejada e grande nos rosto delicado dela.

_Mão que já havia matado muita gente, estrangulado, arrancado pedaços no rosto dela._

Sorriu com o canto dos lábios, enquanto deixava sua respiração mesclar com a dela.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..."

Cada vez mais perto...

Ela sussurrou – "Agora nós teremos que nos casar..."

Antes de beija-la, um sorriso maroto percorreu suas feições.

_Não iria embora. Não a deixaria sozinha._

_Não cometeria o mesmo erro pela segunda vez._

-

-

-

_Eu juro, Sasuke-kun!_

_Ele não se importou em virar para trás._

_Quando eu te beijar_

_..._

_Nós vamos nos casar!_

-

-

_Um dia, você vai ser só minha._

_Ela corria em direção aos outros._

-

-

-

"Oi, Naruto."

O loiro voltou suas feições alegres para seu sensei que tinha acabado de entrar no restaurante.

"Você não se importa?" – Ao ver o semblante de confusão de seu aluno, Kakashi continuou – "Sasuke e Sakura."

O loiro olhou pela janela e viu os dois andando pelas ruas de Konoha.

"Claro que eu me importo."

Kakashi não entendeu.

-

-

-

_Mas..._

_Não, Teme._

_Eu estava apaixonado pela idéia de estar apaixonado por Sakura. Não estava apaixonado por ela._

_Ela sempre foi sua._

-

-

"Por isso estou tão feliz."

-

-

_Quando vocês forem felizes, eu vou continuar me importando e talvez continue apaixonado pela idéia._

_Mas só quando vocês forem felizes, vou me deixar ser feliz também._

-

-

-

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..."

Ele a abraçou mais forte, recusando-se a admitir que perdia a linha de raciocínio quando o cheiro dela estava tão perto.

Ela passou o braço pelo torso nu do moreno, enquanto lhe dava um beijo no ombro.

"Se eu tivesse... sei lá, ido embora, ou qualquer coisa do gênero... O que você faria?"

Ela não percebeu o cenho dele franzido a simples possibilidade de não tê-la nos braços.

"Você iria cair em si. Por isso não me preocupei muito."

"Seu convencido!" – Ela lhe dei um leve tapa no – forte, musculoso, delicioso – peitoral dele.

Pausa.

"Ei, Sakura."

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender; Ela estava quase dormindo, tinha certeza.

"Obrigado."

Ela levantou o pescoço e viu apenas um singelo sorriso no rosto dele. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele abaixou a cabeça dela para deitar no peito dele.

"Ei!—"

"Vai dormir."

-

-

-

_Nós ainda vamos nos casar._

-

-

Muito obrigado Sakura.

Ela estava quase dormindo, mas quis acreditar que sentiu ele lhe dar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

-

-

_Eu vou te esperar. Porque sem você eu não consigo._

-

-

_Nós ainda vamos ficar juntos, Sasuke-kun._

_-_

_Você foi o motivo pelo qual eu voltei, apesar de nunca ter ido._

_-_

_Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto._

_-_

_-_

_Seu pervertido!_

_Cala a boca._

_O que?_

_..._

_Você não consegue formular uma frase com mais de três palavras?_

_Cala a boca, Sakura._

_Ne, Sasuke-kun... Eu nunca tinha entrado no seu quarto antes._

_Você quer parar de pular na minha cama?_

_Sabe, Sasuke-kun..._

_Hn?_

_Já percebeu que sempre que descobrimos alguma coisa sobre o outro, ou dizemos coisas que tem algum significado, está chovendo?_

_Está chovendo agora e você não falou nada de importante._

_Você é inteiro e completamente meu._

(ele sorriu e sentou-se na cama ao lado dela)

_Eu sempre fui._

_Eu sempre soube._

_-_

_-_

Estava chovendo quando Sasuke colocou a aliança no dedo de Sakura.

-

-

-

**FIM**

-

-

-

* * *

**N/A: **Feliz Natal, Dora Miller!  
Primeira vez escrevendo com o casal e sobre esse anime, então perdoem os erros e espero que gostem!

Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo para todos!

Beijos!

**PS.: Nada disso me pertence. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer tipo de cópia será motivo de morte dolorosa.**


End file.
